Mysterious love
by ausllyraurashipper101
Summary: Ally is a nerd and Austin is Mysterious. Summary sucks but story dosen't please review :)
1. Senior

„ALLY! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" i heard my mom yelling.

It was the first day of school and i was finallYOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" i heard my mom yelling.

It was the first day of school and i was finally a senior but still propably going to get bullied by the same people on everyday and i don't even know why they bullie me. It's most this one guy called Trent and his girlfriend Kira uhh i hate them but their friends just tag along and push m and stuff nothing to biggy.

„Finally i've called you like seven times" my mom said worried

„Well i'm up, now can i open the fridge you're kinda blocking it" i said raising my eyebrows

So my mom just sat down at the table and i just grabbed an apple and my backpack and ran to the bus station. When i arrived to the bust station i saw a guy i regognized then i relized it was Austin Moon he dosen't bully me like BULLY me he just is mean and annoying. He has blonde hair hazel brown eyes and he's tall and mysterious ALL the girls have the hotts for him but i don't and he's always getting in trouble and i don't like trouble that's why i'm called goody two shoes or drokson or something like that NEVER my real name wich is Ally well except my best/only friend Trish.

I could hear laughing about 500m from me and it got closer.

„HAHAHAHAH yeah i know Dorkson is such a nerd i can't believe she did that HAHAHAHAH!" it was Trent and his friends talking about me when i fell in a trashcan at lunch last year.

„Ohh look who we have here miss goody two shoes" Trent said with a smirk on his face while i just stayed silent.

Finally the bus came Austin went all the way to the back and i the front and Trent and his friends in the middle.

When we arrived to school i saw Trish waiting for me in front of my locker because we always walk to calss together.

„Heyy!" Trish said really perky

„Can i see your scedhule i hope we land any classes together" she added still perky

„Trish calm down let me breath first" i said while opening my locker

„Well?" Trish said

„What?"

„The scedhule silly" she said while going while ripping it out of my hands

„TYPICAL just so typical! We don't have any classes together except gym" she wasn't perky anymore

„Ohh i hope i don't end up with Trent or Kira OR AUSTIN ughh" i was now pissed off

BRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGG! The bell rang

„See you later" Trish called

„Bye" i yelled back.

„


	2. Detention

When i walked into the classroom i sat down all the way to the back next to the window because i always sit there. A few minutes past and all of the sudden t someone slammed the door. I saw a blonde tall guy coming in it was Austin Moon.

„you're late!" the teacher said pissed off while Austin just gave her a death glare so she wrote a detention slip and handed it to him.

„I SAID SIT DOWN!" she yelled at him so he sat down in the seat next to me. Great just great.

„Hey can i get a pencil" a voice said whispering and when i checked it was Austin.

„No get it somewhere else" i whispered back he just smirked and grabbed my pencil.

„Give it back!" i started to speak louder and the teacher heard us and she also gave me a detention slip my first one. Ever.

LUNCH TIME

Finally the classes were over i just had 2 classes left and then detention i wonder what my mom and dad say about that and it was the only th first day of school.

„Ally come sit here" Trish screamed so i sat down across her

„Sooo...how was your day" she asked with a smile

„Well i didn't have any classes with Trent or Kira but i did have one with one of his friends Elliot but he didn't do anything and i also had history with Austin Moon" i answered her.

„The Austin Moon?"

„Yeah"

„What did he do now?" she asked me tired of haring that name

„He took my pencil and gave me detention and guess what he also got a detention" i said not happy

„Ally Dawson having her first detention with her enemie" she was smirking now

The bell rang and lunch was over. The time passed quickly and no more classes but then i realized i had detention so i hurried into the detention classroom and sat down.

„No talking, no paperthrowing, no moving and defenitly no pranking" the teacher said i've never seen this teacher before is he maybe the detention teacher or do they not have that.

When the teacher left the room everybody started to sit in a circle on the floor except for me.

„Are you coming or what?" Austin said while everybody looked at me so i just went with it and joined them in the circle.

„So what game shold we go for today?" some guy said

„Truth or dare?" a girl said

„No we played that yesterday" the guy said again i've never seen thse people in my life except Austin.

„How about spin the bottle the dare way" Austin said and verybody agreed and i just went with it.

„Who the bottle lands on has to have a make-out session with Amber some guy said and the bottle landed on another girl.

„Girl make-out time" the guy who spun the bottle said excited and they started making out and all of the boys stared at the and then they finished.

„Who the bottle lands on has to kiss her" as she pointed at me and i wasn't nervous i've kissed a guy before. She spins the bottl and guess who it landed time up it landed on Austin terrific.

„Uhh fine" Austin said while looking at me. We started to lean in and as soon as our lips were about to touch we got interrupted by the teahcer and we went back from eachother.

„What the heck is going on here!" the teacher yelled at us.

„SIT DOWN!" he yelled again and he sat down as well and he just watched us.

Finally detention was over i can't believe i almost kissed Austin on the lips. When i got home i went to my room and started to write in my journal.

Dear journal

Today was the first day of school and it wasn't that bad until i got DETENTION because og Austin and i didn't meet Trent or Kira today well except at the bus station. So back to detention we decided to play spin the bottle or they did i just went with the flow and Austin had to kiss me but we got interrupted by the teacher i can't remember the name but yeah that's pretty much all that happen today.

Love, Ally

I closed my book and hopped into the shower after i showered i put on some comfy clothes a sweatshirt and some sweatpants and i jumped on my bed with a book and started to read. After a few hours of reading i heard my dad call

„Dinner!"

So i went down stairs and sat at the table.

„So how was school" my mom asked me and dad just waited for my answer

„Well i got my first detention today" i muttered

„You WHAT!" my dad said loudly getting mad

„How did that happen and don't even try to blame it on someone" my dad added

„But it was i swear" i said

„Well that's it you're grounded and that's finale" my dad was now mad. So i ran up to my room and slammed the door and then i just headed to bed because i was really tired and it was only 8:30pm so i just shutted my eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Broken

Wake up time i thougt to myself as my eyes were fluttering open. I stood up took a shower put on some clothes ( cgi/set?id=155244264 ) i decided to go casual and i threwed some makeup on and brushed my teeth and ran out of the house i didn't want to talk to my parents right now.

When i got to school i saw Austin and he looked right at me and then the fun begins Trent was walking up to me not very happy.

„Yo, dorkson" he called

„What?" i said almost whispering

„Why do you always look so...unfashionable why can't you dress like Kira or other girls then maybe you would have some friends" he said while looking at me from my head to my toes wich btw didn't show cause i was wearing some very very comfy uggs.

„Hey answer me!" he started to speak really loud and everybody were looking at me then he pushed me ofcourse i fell and land in a mud and i was wearing a white shirt.

„HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" everybody were laughing at me but Austin wasn't he just stared at my shirt wich was covered in mud so i ran home and changed my outfit. ( cgi/set?id=155245953 ) when i got back to school i was late for gym so i ran as fast as i could and quickly changed into gym clothes and ran into the gym.

„You are late" the teacher said he wasn't that mad or anything

„DO FIFTY PUSHUPS!" he just yelled at me and everybody were laughing at me and staring at me doing pushups. Austin was there and Trish and they were both laughing.

„Dodgeball time" the teacher yelled and everybody except me loved dodgeball i was always getting hit.

Austin and Trish were on the same team and i was with some other kids. The teacher gave us a signal to take a dodgeball and i got one and i shot Trish immediently. Time passed and me and Austin were the only ones left then i saw a flying dodgeball landing on my face i fell on the floor with a bloody nose and tears in my eyes but i didn't let the run down my cheek.

„I'm so sorry Ally are you okay?" Austin said worried and helped me up

„Yeah it's alright" i said he looked releaved.

I went to the nurse straight after gym and got to get the rest off the day off cause i had a broken nose. So went home and started to read then my mom got home way to ruin the reading party.

„Ally the school nurse called me and said you have a broken nose and got the rest of the day off" she called me from downstairs so went down to my mom and she just stared at my nose and she looked worried.

„Does it hurt?" my mom asked touching my nose

„OWW YEAH IT HURTS!"

„Well it's not shaped quite right i'm gonna take you to "

„Who is that?" i asked her

„Our neighbour you know Mike and Mimi"

„What their last name is Moon?" i said confused i'd known them for almost my entire life and i didn't know their last name.

„Ohh and they also have a son that's your age what's his name again Andrew..,Angelo oh well i can't remember" she said smiling

„AUSTIN!?" i asked her

„Yeah Austin that's right" i can't believe Austin Moon is my neighbour.

We went over to their house and apperantly Austin was ditching school because he answered the door.

„oh hey Austin is your dad home?" my mom asked

„Yeah hang on" he called his dad and he let us come inside.

„Hi Penny he says and looks at my nose

„Is your nose broken Ally?" he asked me and i nodded

„What happened?"

„I got hit by a dodgeball"i said looking at Austin and he just smiled wow he has a beutiful smile i've never seen him smile just smirk

„Well let me place it where it's supposed to be" Mike said putting his fingers on my nose and shaping it.

„OWW!" i screamed it really hurt and Austin just laughed at me.

So after that terrible pain me and my mom went home and i got a bandadge and put it on my nose and started to read again and then my dad got home i was still angry that he grounded me for nothing.

„What happened to your nose honey?" he asked me i just ignored him

„Ignoring me dosen't help you to get ungrounded"

„but dad i-„ he cuts me off

„No but's you're still grounded and it's only like six days left"

I could live for six days doing nothing after school right?


End file.
